I Rather Be Saving The World!
by YuvaPast
Summary: Tifa is left broken hearted by Reno, Cloud is left broken hearted by Aeris's death, and the rest of the world is in love! FFVII: C/T, R/T, V/Y - FFVIII: S/R, I/S - FFX & X-2: T/Y,R/G - FFXII: V/A, B/P - KH & KH2: S/K
1. Can't I get a momemt's peace?

A/N: This is my third fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as they enjoy my Harry Potter and Sookie Stackhouse fanfiction. That's all I really have to say at the moment…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Square Enix has ever come up with or will ever, but I can imagine them a different way…

*************************************************************************************

I Rather Be Saving the World

Chapter One: Can't I Get a Moment's Peace?

It had already been one month since Reno left me for another woman he had just met, but I was still finding myself daydreaming about him coming back to me. I still loved Reno even though my better judgment said not to. I couldn't help the way I felt and I couldn't believe after three years he could just get up and leave like that.

Now here I was rewashing an already clean glass behind the same bar I have been working at for I don't know how long. There were tons of people around me trying to catch my attention for whatever reason, but I didn't care. It was pointless, it was all pointless now.

"Tifa? TIFA!"

"Huh… What is it, Yuffie?"

"What is it? WHAT IS IT!? I have been trying to get your attention for over an hour and that doesn't even include the numerous customers that have been calling your name as well!"

"WELL IF ANYONE HAS A PROBLEM JUST LEAVE!" I screamed as I threw the glass I had been washing down on the floor. The shards spread everywhere and even cut my exposed legs, but it didn't hurt.

Yuffie stood there shocked as I watched quite a few people leave. I glared at the remaining people and then they too finally left.

"Now no one can complain. The bar is closed for the rest of the day!"

"Tifa…" I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to get away.

I ran out the front door and climbed onto Cloud's motorcycle he had left me while he was away. I drove and drove until I couldn't see more than an inch in front of my face because of all the tears.

I found myself at the old water tower I used to visit when I was young. Even this didn't seem to ease my suffering.

I leaned against the tower and looked up at the sky.

"What am I going to do? If I keep blowing up on Yuffie like that she'll end up quitting and having her there has been my only comfort."

The sky grew dark and I figured it was time to go back, but I just felt like I needed to stay a bit longer. Just one second was all I needed. There was something coming that would give me a sign of some sort… and before long it came. A shooting star raced across the sky and I knew that was it. The time for change was here… at least I hoped it was.

I drove back towards the bar not knowing if Yuffie would still be there or not. Sometimes she stayed in the extra bedroom I had upstairs, but more often than most she has been with Vincent. That was probably one of the reasons I kept taking everything out on her. She was happy and still had the love of her life, but as for me he left for something deeper than love, lust.

******************************************************************************

A/N: This is a short first chapter, but I just wanted to go ahead and get the whole thing started… Anyway you know the drill review if you like it… or I guess review if you don't as well. Just want to know your opinion!


	2. Finally a little Relaxation Maybe not

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER! What will happen to poor little Tifa? Tifa is always so misunderstood I think… Anyway hope y'all enjoy… Please, please REVIEW! Also here is the whole list of couples that will be in this fanfiction so it won't take you by surprise later…

Tifa & Cloud, Tifa & Reno (Very Minimal), Yuffie & Vincent, Rinoa & Squall, Selphie & Irvine, Yuna & Tidus, Rikku & Gippal, Ashe & Vaan, Penelo & Balthier, Kairi & Sora, Namine & Roxas, Axel & Larxene, and eventually Paine & Reno… Yes Paine and Reno because they are both awesome characters and need someone!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or its affiliates.

*************************************************************************************

Chapter Two: Finally a little relaxation…maybe not

When I made it back to the bar I called out to Yuffie, but no one answered. I had figured she wouldn't be here.

I plopped down on this first chair I made it to and laid my head on the table.

"What am I going to do? I am practically useless now."

"Yes you are." I jumped up out of the seat and saw Paine coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't hate Paine, but we always seemed to be more of rivals than friends. However Cloud, Paine, and Vincent also seemed to get along better than anyone. It was probably just because they liked to keep to themselves.

"Yuffie asked me to come pick something up."

"Oh… She had to send you?"

"Not really I just can't stand being around Yuffie and Vincent when they are together." Paine was temporarily staying with Vincent so I could understand how that would annoy her some. I hadn't just hearing Yuffie talk about Vincent.

That had given me an idea.

"You know Paine… Yuffie is almost always at Vincent's anyway."

"Yeah so?" She had just been about to walk out the door.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if she moved in with him soon."

"Get to the point already Tifa." She said as she sat down and let out a huge sigh.

"Why don't you stay with me?" I could tell I had taken her off guard, but I hoped she would agree. Being around Paine all day was better than being around Yuffie.

She took awhile to answer, but soon she shrugged and said, "Sure."

Then she got up and left. This was great news! I wouldn't have to deal with Yuffie's happy composure all the time now.

For the next few hours I stayed in the bar cleaning up the mess I had left. Cleaning had never been Yuffie's thing so I hadn't expected it to be the way I wanted it.

"That was tiring!" I said to myself as I fell down onto my bed.

"You sure do talk to yourself a lot." Once again I was startled enough to jump up from where I had been. And there in the door way stood Yuffie and Paine.

"GUESS WHAT TIFA!!! VINCENT ASKED ME TO MOVE IN!!! So we are having a huge party at his…or our house tonight!" Yuffie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around my neck putting my basically in a choke hold though I am sure it was meant as a hug. Paine didn't seem too excited about the idea of a party either, but she knew she was obligated to go just like me.

"Who's coming?" I thought it best to know what I would be up against.

"EVERYONE!"

"Oh…great." I couldn't seem to hide my lack of enthusiasm, but Yuffie didn't seem to catch it luckily.

"Well I should be off! Got lots of things to plan! BYE!" and before I could say another word she had already ran out of the room?

"Couldn't you have tried to stop her?" I asked Paine, but she just shrugged.

"I'm going to get my things from downstairs."

"You need my help?" she shook her head and left.

Thank goodness I would get a little bit of sleep before this huge idiotic party. I knew Vincent was probably feeling the same way, but he never seems to be able to control her energy. Well I case no one really could.

I laid back down and tried to get the party out of my mind, but it didn't help the fact that my room was covered with everyone's photo. My attention ended up stopping on a photo I had taken a few months ago of Yuffie with Vincent, Selphie with Irvine, Rikku with Gippal, and then Penelo and Balthier. Those had been happier times when we had all been so close.

"OH NO!" that had reminded me on who Yuffie probably didn't realize who was coming. Irvine and Reno were never far apart and of course Selphie would be coming she was one of Yuffie's best friends.

I tried to convince myself that he wouldn't come to the party, but it didn't work. What was I going to do?

I put on my old leather gloves and started punching and kicking my old punching bag. This was not happening!

"What's wrong with you?" Paine asked as she was leaning against my door frame.

"Stop sneaking up on me damn it!" she shrugged once again and waited for my reply.

"The party." I said as I punched one last time as hard as I could nearly bringing it to the ground.

"Oh… that."

"Do you know who is coming?"

"I know Rikku and Yuna will be there, but that is as far as I know." That settled it I knew Reno would be there now. A dark cloud suddenly came washing over me.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: I am going to list who everyone's best friend is or is going to be so no one asks questions about certain things…

Tifa, Paine, & Larxene……Yuffie, Selphie, Rikku, & Penelo……Rinoa, Yuna, & Kairi……Reno, Irvine, Gippal, & Balthier…… Cloud, Vincent, & Squall…… Tidus& Vaan…… Roxas, Sora, & Axel……

Oh and one more thing Sora and Kairi will be everyone else's age… Whatever age that may be, but they are all the same!


	3. UNBELIVEBLE!

A/N: I am just waiting to go into class so I thought I would start chapter three… Hope you have enjoyed the previous chapters and let me know what y'all think in reviews. I LOVE REVIEWS! Well unless they are hurtful for no damn reason… *Cry Cry*… Anyway enjoy the many pairings in this chapter and in later chapters, there WILL be very mature content… WOO HOO for mature content!

Listening to: Nothing because I am in a hallway outside my next class…

Disclaimer: Do not own anything Square Enix has come up with… Even though I think that, they should NOT have brought Aeris back in Kingdom Hearts!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter Three: UNBELIVEBLE!!!

"I'm going on ahead!" Paine called out as she left the bar.

I, however, was nowhere close enough to be leaving. My hair was still wet and I was only in my bathrobe looking at my numerous clothes that did not look nearly good enough. I had to look great tonight no matter what. I needed Reno to know that he had not destroyed me… even if he had. I could not give him the satisfaction. It was bad enough already that I would be one of the very few people alone tonight, but looking hideous would not be added to that list.

"What am I going to where!?" I kept screaming repeatedly at my clothes as if they could actually help me pick out something in some way. That was one thing I liked about having Yuffie around she always knew what the best thing to wear was to any given occasion.

I paced back and forth in the room trying to decide what I should wear when I finally saw something tucked in the very back of my closet. It was the dress I had worn to my first date with Reno. I did not think it was the best thing to wear, but for some reason I felt like I should.

The dress was strapless and mid-thigh high. I had only originally picked this dress out because of its coloring. The red on the dress was the exact same color of Reno's red hair. When I had seen it for the first time I knew I had to buy it whether we had a good first date or not.

I slipped the dress on and twisted my hair up and let a few dangles fall down in the front and on the sides. I sat down on the bed as I pulled my black boots that fell just an inch below my knee. I had tried to wear high heels before, but they just were not comfortable so I always relied on boots if I had to go out somewhere.

I looked my appearance over one last time in the mirror as I put on some red lipstick to match the dress.

"This will have to do I guess."

After several minutes of pacing back and forth in my bedroom I finally made it out to Fenrir. I climbed on top of it and took a deep breath one last time. I was dreading seeing Reno so much that I didn't even care about the guys whistling as I passed since my dress was basically up to my hips on this thing.

When I got to Vincent's house… well it was more of a mansion than a house, I only saw Highwind and Celsius floating high in the air. The place was five stories high with at least twenty windows on each floor facing me.

Before I could even dismount Fenrir, Yuffie came running out with her arms high in the air waving back and forth.

"TIFA FINALLY! What took you so long? I have been waiting for you. Rikku, Yuna, Lenne, Tidus, and Shuyin are already here! Wow, you look great! Come on in, Paine got here over an hour ago."

It was defiant now I was glad Yuffie had moved out.

"Alright I'm coming…" Yuffie pranced back inside as I walked as slow as I could inside to be greeted by many faces I did not want to see.

I walked in and luckily, no one really noticed that I had come in so I found a safe place along the wall and sat down hoping it would all be over soon.

I watched as Paine and Vincent were in an intense conversation up until Yuffie got bored of Rikku and jumped onto Vincent's back. That was the sign for Paine to quickly find another place to go. There were not even many people here yet and already everyone was pairing off. Yuna with Tidus, Lenne with Shuyin, Rikku, and Paine were discussing something.

About an hour went by until I started to relax. Maybe this was going to be the only people here. I could live with this.

Just when I stood up someone knocked at the door and Yuffie screamed, "COME IN!"

I sat back down immediately because the next thing I knew Selphie, Penelo, Rinoa, Squall, Vaan, and Ashe walked in.

When Yuffie and Rikku saw Selphie and Penelo come in, they all ran towards each other and talking much louder than necessary. I saw many people roll their eyes, but Vincent was one of the few that did not. He just smiled at her and greeted Squall as he walked over to him.

That is when Paine saw me and started heading towards my little refuge.

"How long have you been over here?"

"Since I got here." I tried to smile up at her, but to no avail.

"I feel the exact same way. If Vincent and Cloud weren't going to be here then I wouldn't have even come."

"Cloud's coming tonight?" she nodded and sipped from her wine glass.

"Vincent and I basically had to beg him to come."

That was going to be one highlight of my evening. The last time I had seen Cloud was just a week after Aeris's death, which would have to be about… two years ago I guess. I tried to stay in touch with him at first, but he moved around so much there was no point.

"Crap will you excuse me." I did not know what was going on, but when I followed Paine's eyes, I saw that Weiss, Nero, and Genesis had just walked in the open door. No one noticed, but Paine. I had heard from Yuffie a long time ago that Paine and Weiss had, had a huge fight and have not spoken since.

Paine was lucky to have a brother I on the other hand would never know what that was like since I was an only child. Reno would sometimes come home talking about how much he hated his siblings and I just sat there and envied him for having any at all.

Finally, everyone's eyes were on Paine's and Weiss's shouting. I could not even understand what they were saying, but Paine's face was beat red with fury.

When Vincent finally came over, he separated them and took Paine into a corner and talked to her for a long while. I guess she had given up because Vincent had gone back to Yuffie and Paine retreated upstairs as Weiss laughed with Nero and Genesis.

I got up from my seat when I figured it was safe and walked around the room hearing bits and pieces if conversations. Most of them had to do with Paine and Weiss, but when I made the mistake of walking by Yuffie, she tugged my arm and pulled me into her way too hyper group.

"That dress is amazing, Tifa!"Exclaimed Rikku as she felt the fabric.

"I personally think the boots are great!" said Penelo as she squatted down to take a closer look.

That was another bad thing about these four, they did not know boundaries.

As Selphie and Penelo started talking about clothes, Yuffie leaned around and whispered, "Why exactly are you wearing that dress? I mean you look great, but you haven't worn that since…" she broke off at that point.

"I didn't have anything else elegant to wear and I thought this was a celebration."

She smiled and brought me into a hug, but that is when I had finally noticed besides for Yuffie I was the most over dressed person there.

This evening was just getting better and better.

"GENEE!" once again everyone's attention was taken to the door as Rosso screamed after Genesis and ran into his arms. She too was very overdressed, but that was just Rosso.

While everyone went back to talking my eyes stayed fixated on the door. If Rosso was here then I knew he would be here. They almost always came together and sure enough just moments later two more red heads came walking through the door.

He had come, Reno had actually come. He scanned the room with a huge smile on his face and walked over to Vincent to congratulate him. I tried my best to stay hidden from his view until Axel came walking towards me.

"Hey gorgeous. Now that your free want to go out some time?" Axel had always been a good friend, even if he was Reno's and Rosso's brother.

I hugged him and when I released him, he kept a hand on one of my hips. I did not really mind Axel had always been like that.

"Thanks Axel, but now that I have gotten rid of one nuisance in my life I don't think I need to add a bigger one."

He smiled and whispered, "Then maybe you shouldn't dress like that" in my ear as his hand slid up my side to the point where his thumb was gently brushing against my breast.

"Oh look Sora and Roxas are here. Why don't you go say hi?" he looked over at him and waved, but looked back into my eyes as I was now being pressed up against a wall with no one around.

"I can see them anytime and besides the person I really want to see is you." His body was now pressing up against mine and his leg was parting mine.

"Axel…" but to my horror, his name came out in a moan that he had most defiantly noticed.

He put his lips right against my ear and I could feel his warm breath graze my skin as his lips traced down to my collarbone.

I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the wall. I look for someone any for help, but they were all too busy. Besides Rosso, she was pointing over to us to show Genesis and they all started laughing. This was unbelievable!

Axel continued to kiss my neck and then even further down to where my cleavage showed. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and hoped this would be over soon.

"HEY! What do you think you are doing?!" my eyes shot open and when I looked around Axel I saw his golden blonde hair and a smile spread across my face.

"Kind of busy here, Cloud."

"Not anymore…" Cloud said as Squall, Vincent, and Tidus walked up behind him.

"Sheesh guys we were only messing around." Finally, he released me and joined Sora and Roxas who were just now noticing what was going on.

"Are you alright, Tifa?" I only nodded. I could not find any words. Cloud was not only here, but had come to my rescue.

"I'm fine… Axel has always been like that. I can handle myself." I said as I raised my arm up and showed my muscles. Cloud laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Good to see you." However, all too soon he released me and joined Squall and Vincent in a conversation.

When he moved out of my line of vision, I noticed that to my horror, even more people had arrived and the place was crowded with people. To make things even worse Reno was now staring at me as he talked to Balthier and Irvine. I tried my best to find my way to a secluded spot, but when I thought I had finally found one I saw Lulu sitting down examining the room as though she was better than everyone else was.

"Mind if I stay over here with you?" she shrugged and continued to scan the room.

After awhile the silence and Reno's stares were starting to get to me so, I had to do something.

"Do you and your brother get along much?"

She shrugged again, but when she noticed I was expected more of an answer she said, "Nero does what he wants and I do what I want. We have always made sure to stay out of each other's way, even when we were young. Life is hard enough without trying to worry about family problems as well."

I tried to hide my laugh, but it did not work. Lulu had always been so serious. I was not sure why, but it was very comforting as the moment for some reason.

We watched everyone in silence for a while until to both our surprise the lights dimmed and music started playing in the background. Everyone partnered up besides for a few and started dancing.

"I found dancing very pointless." Lulu said under her breath, but then Weiss started walking over to us.

He nodded at Lulu and I then stood against the wall for a second watching people dance as well.

Lulu kept her eyes on everyone else, but I noticed that every once in a while Weiss would steal a glance at Lulu who was now turning light pink to my amazement.

Finally, Weiss sighed and put his hand out to Lulu who actually took it. They were the most graceful ones out there and the strangest pair in my opinion, but I was happy for her all the same.

My eyes found their way to Cloud who was dancing with Cissnei at the moment. He smiled and waved when he noticed I was watching them. He looked like he was about to stop dancing when his smile faded and his eyes found their way somewhere else. I followed his stare and found Reno heading this way. I looked back at Cloud, but he had turned away.

Before I could get away, Reno was standing right in front of me smiling.

"You want to dance, Tifa?" I almost melted right there. The way he said my name always got to me and could just about make me do anything, but before I could say yes, I came back to my senses.

"I prefer to watch." I said as I tried to look anywhere, but at him.

"Yeah you never were one for dancing." I thought he would leave when I rejected him, but he leaned against the wall and kept staring at me.

Every time I would glance over in his direction his smile would widen and I did not know if I could resist much longer.

"I… I am going to go check on Paine… She has been up there a while." He nodded and turned away.

I hurried up the steps, but soon after I got up the first floor, Reno came up behind me and pushed me against the wall.

"You know what that dress does to me, Tifa." As my chest was pushed further against the wall, I could feel his erection against my backside.

"Reno don't you… you broke up with me remember?"

"I can change that." He said as he pulled down my hair and gripped it.

I turned around to look at him in the eyes. Was he telling the truth? Would he really take back all those things he said?

I meant to ask him many questions, but the next thing I knew my legs were wrapped around his waist and I was kissing him.

Reno held onto me as he unzipped his pants and moved my panties aside so he could enter me. When he did I screamed out his name, but I did not have to worry about anyone hearing because the music had grown even louder.

I tried to pull him back into a kiss, but he pulled me away by my hair and continued to thrust even harder and faster. It did not matter though I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him close. Having him near again was more than I could have ever imagined and I was not going to bother with the small non-important details.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Ok I decided to add even more characters… I believe they are all in this chapter and their relationships to everyone should be in this as well… If y'all want, I can post a connection chapter so y'all do not get confused as to who is related or what not… Please Review


	4. A Painful Surprise

A/N: Did everyone enjoy that last chapter? I almost made it longer, but oh well. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Please enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy OR Kingdom Hearts characters portrayed in this fan fiction.

*************************************************************************************

Chapter Four: A Painful Surprise Followed By A More Than Pleasant One.

I watched as Reno zipped his pants back up and him trying to tuck his hair behind his ear, but to no success.

When he was finished, I wrapped my arms around him and tried to see if his heart was beating as fast as mine was.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"What does it look like I am doing?" I laughed and squeezed tighter, but he pried my arms off of him and finally I saw it in his eyes.

"Just because we had sex does not mean we are back together, Tifa." That was all he had to say and he went back downstairs as he pulled his hair back up.

I collapsed onto the ground and cried into my hands. I was thankful I was alone because I did not want anyone to ever see me like this, but I had spoke to soon.

"Tifa?" I looked up with my watery eyes and saw Axel on one knee looking down at me with a worried look on his face.

I could not help it I threw my arms around him and cried into his shirt.

". What happened?" he asked as he stroked the back of my disheveled hair. I just shook my head and scooted closer to his warmth.

"This isn't about what I did is it."

"No of course not."

"Then what is it? Should I go get Cloud or someone else?"

"NO!" I shouted. I just could not have anyone else see me like this. Axel had seen it once before so it was not as horrific as if Cloud had seen me.

Cloud… What would happen if he found out about what I had just done? What would happen if anyone ever found out? This was horrible I could not ever show myself again to any of my friends.

"Tell me what happened, Tifa!?" he finally pulled me away and looked into my eyes. I could not look at him; I was disgusting for what I had just done.

I shook my head again, but this time he held my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

"Tifa…" his facial expressions softened and I blurted out Reno's name before I could even stop myself.

The softness vanished and was replaced by rage. He stood up leaving me on the ground and started heading back downstairs.

Oh no did he hate me for what I had done? I stood up and started heading back downstairs too until I heard shouting and screaming.

I ran downstairs just in time to see Axel punch Reno in the face. Reno fell down, but quickly recovered and shot straight up and punching Axel in the gut.

No one was stopping them, they were just watching. How could they? I jumped off the last few steps and ran over to Axel and Reno standing in between them.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!" but as I turned to face Reno I felt a heavy blow to my face and several gasps.

The rest was a blur. I heard everyone talking around me including Paine at one point that seemed to be shouting at Reno. I tried to get back up, but someone pushed me back down.

Finally, without the prospect of getting up, I finally fell asleep and when I came to, I was in a large dark green bed.

I looked around and saw Paine lying in bed next to me and Cloud sleeping in a chair next to my side of the bed. I was not entirely sure what had happened, but I was happy to see them both.

When I managed to get out of bed, I noticed I was no longer wearing my dress, but a long white shirt that just went a little above my mid-thigh.

I walked over to the nearest mirror in the room and saw my face for the first time. My eye was very puffy with black and blue circles all around it. I deserved it though it was proof of have idiotic I had been.

After a long moment of examining my punishment, I turned around to see that Cloud was awake and staring at me with sleepy eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he stood back up so he could examine my eye better.

"I get asked that a lot." He half-heartedly smile and started lightly pressing on my eye to see where it hurt the most.

"Ow."

"Sorry." And his hand retreated all too soon.

"So what happened?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Axel punched Reno, Reno punched Axel, Axel punched Reno, Reno accidently punched you, then Paine punched Reno, and Vincent kicked everyone, besides us, out."

"Do you know why they were fighting?" I asked in the hopes that he did not.

"No, do you?" I shook my head and looked down at the floor. I hated to lie to Cloud, but I could not let him know about what I had done.

We sat in silence for a while until Paine started to stir.

"Well I should go. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I headed off again." My eyes shot back up to him. It was selfish of me, but I did not want him to leave again.

"Where are you going to stay?" he shrugged and started heading towards the door.

"WAIT! No one is at my place why don't you at least stay there for the night?" he nodded and left without a word.

He had just gotten back how could he leave like that? I just could not go another two years without seeing his face.

I opened the door and ran down the hallway calling for him to stop. He did and turned around. Without either of us saying a word, I ran into his arms and he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. His hands that explored my body felt more like fire then someone's touch and as our tongues intertwined, they became one.

He lifted me up once and squeezed tighter than a man had ever done so before, but the next thing I knew he was leaving my arms and walking down the staircase, out the door, and gone forever.

When I finally managed to turn back around Paine was in the hallway she smiled for a second, but then it faded.

"Get back in here." Somehow, I knew she was more happy than upset about seeing us and so was I.

Paine was already becoming one of my favorite people.

We crawled back into bed and Paine wrapped her arms around me as we fell back asleep.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Why oh why does Cloud have to go again? *cry cry* Tifa needs you Cloud… Oh, wait I am the author… it is my fault he is leaving… well I have good reasons… I think. Well stay tuned and please review.


	5. Letting Down Boundaries

A/N: Hurray another chapter!!! What will the Final Fantasy gang be up to today? I don't know about other fan fiction writers, but this is even more addicting than reading fan fiction. To create a completely different world with the characters you absolutely love and make them do the things you wish they had.

I have made yet another adjustment to the relationships so hopefully it doesn't mess with anything I talked about in the last chapter. Lulu, Vincent, and Nero are now siblings. Before it was just Lulu and Nero. If you have any questions, about which series a person is from don't hesitate to ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or their affiliates.

Chapter Five: Letting Down Boundaries

"Wake up already! Unless you want to stay here with Yuffie and Vincent." That woke me up faster than I thought it would have. Paine laughed slightly and then headed out of the room while I got dressed.

Some of my clothes were laid out on the bed so I quickly took a shower and then put the clothes on. I wanted to get out of this place and I hoped when I did I found Cloud still at my house.

I pressed on my eye to see if it was still sore. It was even more so than when Cloud had pressed on it last night. I didn't bother checking in the mirror again because I knew it had to be bad.

I headed downstairs and saw that Paine was conversing with Lulu.

I tried to seek by them so I could leave before anyone noticed, but just before I reached the door Vincent called out to me.

"Don't leave before you see Yuffie." I turned around to see Vincent smirking, but it vanished when he saw my face. That was the exact same reason I didn't want to be here any longer.

I sighed in defeat and leaned against the wall that was just inches away from the door. Vincent walked away going to get Yuffie I assumed. Nero who I hadn't noticed before was staring intently at me from across the room. I was surprised to see him here. He usually kept to himself unless he was around Weiss and Genesis.

I waved at him, but he just looked away suddenly finding Paine's and Lulu's conversation very interesting.

"TIFA!" Yuffie came running up out of nowhere and pulled me into a hug that was surprisingly more painful than you would think from such a small person.

"LOOK AT YOUR EYE! Are you okay? Do you know what was going on between Reno and Axel? I can't believe they would actually start fighting in the middle of my party! I kicked them both out as soon as Paine punched Reno. He deserved it in my opinion even if he wasn't the one that started it." Same old Yuffie.

"I had a great time though." Yuffie's smile brightened and pulled me into another hug.

It was always easy to get Yuffie side tracked off the most important subject.

Yuffie continued to rattle on about this and that as I tried my hardest to get Paine's attention. It didn't work very successfully until Nero dragged Lulu away to talk to her about something. Finally, after a few minutes of Paine looking around she noticed me waving her over as much as I could without giving myself away.

"Thanks for letting me stay over last night Yuffie." I mouthed Paine thank you as Yuffie started talking about random things with her.

I managed to sneak out and I didn't even hesitate to kick-start Fenrir when I got on. I sped off without even looking in my side mirrors to see if Yuffie had run after me.

I needed to go home and see if Cloud was still there. I hoped against all odds that he was.

I was not sure what this new feeling I had, but I wanted to find out. Of course, I would not be able to if he left again for a couple years.

When I was just a few blocks away I sped up causing me to almost crash several times into people and objects I didn't even pay attention to what were.

This was it, the decisive moment. If Cloud had felt anything last night, surely he would have stayed until I at least got back.

I ran into the bar and straight upstairs checking every single room to see if he was there, but he wasn't I sat down on the bottom step and leaned back on my elbows.

"I guess it was just my imagination." I sighed and heaved myself back up.

As I started heading back, upstairs the doorbell rang and before I knew it, I was in front of the door taking a deep breath and trying to suppress the smile playing across my lips.

All I saw when I opened the door was red hair. I quickly slammed it closed again so I could fix my features that had been thrown into utter devastation.

"HEY GORGEOUS OPEN UP! You just going to leave me here out in the rain?" I hadn't even realized it started outside, but I couldn't just leave him out there.

I didn't even open the door for him, but I said, "Come on in Axel" as I sat back down on the stairs I had been trying to retreat for just a short time ago.

"Thanks…" he looked around for a while pacing back and forth until he stood directly in front of me. His eyes became intent on discovering my own, but I wasn't sure if I wanted him to.

As I was, about to get back up from his watchful eye he pushed me back down.

"What is it Axel? I don't want to talk about yesterday so if that's why you came over here than you can just leave."

"It's not." He said as he leaned over and placed his hands on either side of me on the stairs.

"Then…w…why?" He was making me nervous and I was hoping he didn't take it as a good nervous, but all of a sudden his lips had caught me and my question had been answered.

To my surprise, though I didn't push him away like I wanted to. Instead, I found myself tearing off his clothes as he worked on mine.

My legs wrapped around him as though they had a mind of their own. His hands slowly sliding down my thigh felt so warm and that's when I remembered Cloud's touch. His had been so much more intense than Axel's, but I needed to forget his hands. Cloud was obviously not thinking about me in the same way I was thinking of him.

At that moment, I let all my boundaries go and screamed out Axel's name as he went deeper into me. It felt good to say his name not better or worse than Reno's, but different… comforting almost.

I pressed him harder onto me and wrapped my legs and arms around him as tight as I could. I needed this right now more than anything else.

Next thing I knew Axel lifted me up and pressed my back against the wall. His hands held onto my hips as he licked each of my nipples and then up to my collarbone.

"Ax…el…de…dee…per…FAAA…ster!" he did as he was told and I could feel my climax coming as I scratched down his sweaty back.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: I just want everyone to know I did not plan for Axel and Tifa to have anything going on, but it just happened… I liked it more than I thought I would even though I think the first of this chapter SUCKS! Anyway, please review your thoughts…


	6. Just As Horrible

A/N: Okay some people had a problem with my Tifa and her lack of dignity...But I feel I should explain myself about why she has been like this… One, she still loves Reno and thought they would get back together if she had sex with him… Two, the reason she allows Axel to get away with so much is because he has always been there for her before, during, and after her relationship with Reno (which will come out more later) and feels sort of a strong bond with him that she can't ever say no to. Finally, she has just discovered her feelings for Cloud who she has always cared for deeply, but she knows he is still distraught about Aeris dying and does not know when or even if he will come back.

I hope that explains the reasons behind Tifa's actions… Tifa is one of my favorite women characters of all time and I do not want someone to misunderstand her in this fan fiction

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!

Chapter Six: Just As Horrible Of A Human Being

I tossed and turned in my bed that night. Not only had I had sex with Axel, but I had actually allowed him to stay here and hold me as we fell asleep.

I could not believe what I had done. Sure, I always leaned on Axel for my pillar of strength, but this was going too far. I did love him in my own way, but not the way he deserved or even the kind of love I needed.

I brushed the long strands of red hair out of his face and watched him breath in and out, as he slept peacefully.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Tifa?"

I wrapped a sheet around me and went downstairs to the bar to sit down. I sat down on one of the barstools and laid my head on the bar counter. The mahogany wood felt so cool against my face that I soon found myself crawling on top of the counter and laying down.

I curled into the tiniest ball I could manage and started to cry. I was not even sure about what… The fact that Reno never really cared for me… or maybe because I had just slept with a dear friend of mine… or possibly the fact that I had slept with one man one day and then his brother the next. No, I knew what it was and it did not have anything to do with Reno or Axel. I did not know when I would see Cloud again.

I missed him so much already and the fact that I could not brush his blonde hair out of his face just to have an excuse to touch his skin. I could not even be in the same room as him to watch as he moved from person to person faking the best smile he can for each just because he cares enough about them to fake the pain he was holding inside of himself.

"You are beautiful, Tifa." I looked over towards the stairs and saw Axel with messy hair leaning against the guardrail.

I sat up and looked over at him as I clung the sheet closer to my body. He shrugged off the wall, came, and sat directly in between where my legs were dangling.

"Axel… I cannot… Earlier was just…" he raised one eyebrow up at me as he spread my legs further apart to fit his body in-between them.

I pushed him away as he leaned in to kiss me.

"I am serious Axel I can't… I don't know what was wrong with me earlier, but I can't do this."

His hands dropped from my face and I could see a familiar expression on his face. I was not sure where I had seen it before, but it was crushing me into a thousand little pieces that were burning from the inside out.

I reached up to his face, but he pushed me away and without saying a word, he walked out the door with only his jeans on.

As I walked back upstairs, I remembered where I had seen that look before. It had been on me when Reno rejected me.

"What have you done, Tifa?" I collapsed on the floor and started to cry again because I had hurt someone more than they had ever deserved… anyone ever deserved for that matter.

I heard someone walk in and I tried to gather myself up, but I just could not manage it as I heard the footsteps coming closer and closer to me.

"Tifa? What are you…" before she could finish I wrapped my arms around her and started to cry… Cry for myself, Axel, Cloud, and everything else I could not control.

She did not say anything, but she after keeping her arms limply at her sides she wrapped them around me and let me cry until I was done.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Wow, this was a horrible chapter and it surprisingly took me a really long time to finish… Anyway, please review…


	7. Author's Excuse Note

Author's Excuse Note

Okay I know these are just excuses, but they are the real reason why I have not been updating so here they are…

One: I have been writing my novel. I know I have used that excuse a lot, but I feel that I have finally come up with a truly original idea which I have been looking for, for so long and I don't want to miss the opportunity.

Two: I was extremely busy with classes. Yes I use the word WAS because I had to drop my classes which I will explain in the next excuse. I had no real time to do anything, but my class work at the time and I still managed to be failing my classes.

Three: About a week ago or so, I overdosed. Yes, this was on purpose and I have done it before, but not since I was fifteen. Before anyone judges me, I was not trying to kill myself. I needed a chance not to constantly worry about everything going on in my life.

Four: To tell you the truth I could not think of anything to write for ANY of my fan fictions. I am not sure if it is because of my novel or because I had not played FF, watched/read Harry Potter or Sookie Stackhouse in awhile.

Five: Okay I do not really have a five, but I CANNOT stand the number four so this is my bullshit excuse lol. I forgot about them… This is not true of course lol.

Anyway, I hope all of you forgive me for taking so long, but now that I have less going on in my life, I hope to be able to write more. Of course, if I feel I might end up neglecting y'all once again I will let y'all know. I guess I should go ahead and warn y'all that I will be opening a business soon with my mother so that might take up some of my time, but hopefully not much, because until next year it will be very basic.

Your comments are welcome

~Yuva Past


End file.
